


After Episode 2x36...

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Because I can't deal with the idea that Kirsch is dead, Blood, Blood and Injury, Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla 2x36, Carmilla Finale, Carmilla Oneshot, Gen, My hopes for Carmilla Season 3, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x36 is over. Perry/the Dean is gone, and taken a newly turned Vampire!Danny with her, leaving Kirsch to his timely demise. Then JP returns...</p><p>Aka My hope for how Season 3 will begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Episode 2x36...

JP runs back into the Deans house, hot and desperate and frantically still searching for Perry. He whirls around the empty room - he tracked her here, he was sure of it. He swore he could smell her scent lingering in the air but now he was here it was… Different. Wrong, somehow. And so very faint that he knew she was long gone from this place.

He sighs, almost defeated. He can’t let Lafontaine down. But before he can renew his search he sniffs; Something else was here too. Something fresh and new, created not born. The stench of blood smacks him round the face, and he pales whiter than deemed possible.

Vampire. Brand new bloodthirsty vampire.

He knows the body is there before he sees it, lying spread eagle on the darkened carpet. A deep well ripped out from the curve of his throat, but the boy was in too much shock to notice or feel it. JP looked down upon him, stunned that he was even alive given how soaked the carpet was. The pain must have been excruciating, and for a moment the young vampire considered easing the poor mans suffering. Before the smell overwhelmed his mind and he did something he’d thoroughly regret.

But he couldn’t do it. Something inside him stopped him as he gazed at the dark matted hair, the pale, pale eyes. Memories from what seemed long ago of a tall goofy boy, tridents, parties, a sense of… Brotherhood floated to the surface of his consciousness, stilling his fingers as they reached the throat. He wasn’t sure what it was, but JP knew in what was left of his soul that he needed to try to save him.

So using what looked like a sullied tapestry, he blocked both his nostrils, bandaged the wound on Kirsch's neck, and slung him over one shoulder.

JP could think of only one place to take him. The one place that could protect them all.

The library.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was an emotional roller coaster right? Bring on Carmilla Season 0!!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com!


End file.
